Fragliche Harmonie
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Antwort auf die fünfte Challenge des Master and Wolf FuhQ Fest5 SCHAUMBLÄSCHEN! Snape und Lupin teilen sich ein Schaumbad...


Titel: Fragliche Harmonie

Autor: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: SS/RL

Rating: PG

Genre/s: Romantik (Slash)

Warning/s: Fluff, WAFF

Inhalt: Antwort auf die fünfte Challenge des Master and Wolf Fuh-Q Fest

5) SCHAUMBLÄSCHEN! Snape und Lupin teilen sich ein Schaumbad...

xxx

"Sei nicht so griesgrämig", schalt Remus und knuffte Severus spielerisch in die Schulter. "Du tust gerade so, als würde ich dich zu etwas Schrecklichem zwingen." Was das Nehmen eines Bades für ihn wahrscheinlich auch war, besonders wenn es eine lächerliche Menge Schaum beinhaltete.

"Ich frage mich, wie dieser Eindruck wohl entstanden sein mag?" fragte Severus gedehnt während er seine Arme vor seiner nassen, nackten Brust verschränkte. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick – und grenzte an grotesk – wie der äußerlich so kaltherzige, gefürchtete Tränkemeister in einer Badewanne voll heißem Wasser saß und überall um ihn rum Schaum herumschwamm. Mit seinen in einer verbissenen Geste verschränkten Armen erinnerte er Remus an ein schmollendes Kind, das sich nicht waschen und zu Bett bringen lassen wollte.

"Es ist nur ein Schaumbad", sagte Remus und lächelte ermutigend. "Du hast's versprochen, erinnerst du dich?"

Severus zuckte zusammen. Offensichtlich wurde er gerade an den Vorfall erinnert, den er nur als den 'größten je gemachten Fehler' ansah. Manchmal war er wirklich recht melodramatisch, oder vielleicht hatte er endlich vergessen, wann er sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte.

"Ich weiß nicht, weshalb ich in Slytherin sein soll, wenn es mir noch nicht einmal erlaubt ist, mein eigenes Wort zu brechen", grummelte er. "Es war nur für egoistische Gründe, das weißt du."

"Anders würde ich dich auch gar nicht wollen."

Severus wandte seinen Blick ab, unfähig den Augenkontakt zu halten, und Remus seufzte leise. Wie lange würde sein Liebster noch brauchen zu akzeptieren, dass Remus nicht vorhatte, ihn fallen zu lassen? Severus Snape von der Wahrheit seiner Gefühle zu überzeugen war schwieriger als das Töten von Voldemort für Harry gewesen war schien es. Remus hatte bereits eine Idee wie er das letzte Bisschen Zweifel in Severus auslöschen konnte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Mut hatte, es auch durchzuziehen. Er mochte vielleicht ein Gryffindor sein, das war richtig, aber Courage war leider nicht sein zweiter Vorname.

"Es wird nicht noch einmal funktionieren", sagte Severus und schoss Remus einen dunklen Blick. "Ich bin nicht sehr mitfühlend, das weißt du, aber dieses 'Arrangement' hat ein paar Vorteile für mich."

"Arrangement", schnaubte Remus. "Es ist ein Schaumbad, um Reginas Willen. Du wirst schon nicht dran sterben."

"Woher willst du das so genau wissen?"

"Ich werde dich nicht ertrinken oder an dem Schaum ersticken lassen, du darfst dich beruhigt weiter einweichen."

"Ich werde später lachen, wenn mein einfacher Verstand es mir erlaubt, die Pointe des Witzes zu verarbeiten."

"Es ist nur Schaum; süßer, gut riechender, witziger Schaum, mit dem du rumspielen kannst!" Remus grinste, schnappte sich eine Handvoll Schaum und blies sie Severus entgegen, der den Angriff mit einer wütenden Handbewegung abwehrte. Ein paar Schaumbläschen landeten in seinem feuchten Haar, aber Remus sah weise davon ab, es herauszustreichen.

Remus seufzte und rutschte unauffällig näher zu seinem Geliebten.

"Diese Taktik – wie Slytherin-haft sie auch sein mag – wird auch nicht funktionieren", meinte Severus gedehnt.

Remus hielt an. "Du bist so ein Spielverderber. Könntest du nicht wenigstens so tun, als würdest du meine Anwesenheit genießen?" Der Werwolf sah wie sein Geliebter bei den harschen Worten zusammenzuckte, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, mitfühlend zu sein. Severus hatte es sich selbst eingebrockt; jetzt musste er mit den Konsequenzen zurechtkommen. Remus war nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag, sieben Tage die Woche schüchtern und zärtlich; das sollte der Tränkemeister jetzt schon wissen. Remus kreuzte seine Arme und legte die Stirn in Falten während er wegschaute. Er wusste, dass er vergeblich auf eine Entschuldigung wartete, und nach ein paar langen Momenten seufzte der Werwolf abgewiesen. Remus umklammerte den Rand der Wanne und begann sich aus dem Wasser zu hieven, aber dann legte sich plötzlich eine feste Hand auf sein Knie und stoppte seine Bewegungen.

Remus schaute nach oben, ehrlich überrascht über Severus' Initiative, und blickte in das Gesicht seines Geliebten, welches die Emotionen, die unter der Oberfläche um Vorherrschaft kämpften, offen legte. Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen und vermied Remus' Blick, offensichtlich überfragt wie er weitermachen sollte (und frustriert deswegen).

Letzten Endes ließ Remus sich dazu herab, ihm zu helfen, bedeckte Severus' Hand mit seiner und brachte seinen Geliebten dazu, ihn anzusehen. "Das war nicht zu schlimm, oder?" fragte er sanft.

Severus' Augen blitzten kurz auf, und er riss seine Hand weg, bereit zu fliehen- bis Remus seine Hand auf das Knie des anderen Mannes legte und ihn dazu überredete, zu bleiben.

"Ich hab's nicht so gemeint", wisperte Remus und drückte Severus' Knie. "Du weißt, dass ich vieles bin, aber nicht sarkastisch, oder?" Er spreizte seine Arme und lächelte warm. "Komm her ..."

Severus bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und starrte verbissen irgendwo auf Remus' Schlüsselbein.

"Okay", seufzte Remus und bewegte sich durchs Wasser zu seinem Geliebten bis er bei Severus' linker Seite war. Er schwang sein Bein über Severus' Schoß und umarmte ihn fest. "Soll ich dir etwas sagen?" fragte er leichthin und schmiegte sein Gesicht in Severus' Nacken bis der Tränkemeister die Umarmung halbherzig erwiderte und ihm zunickte, weiterzureden.

"Ich liebe dich." Remus lächelte und ließ Severus nicht los als dieser versuchte, sich zu befreien, da ihm das zärtliche Geständnis unangenehm war. "Aber das wusstest du schon, nicht wahr?"

"Ich denke, es ist Zeit zu gehen, oder deine Haut wird anfangen, faltig zu werden", sagte Severus wobei er das Thema sorgfältig mied. "Du bist jetzt doch schon entspannt genug, oder nicht?"

Remus bemerkte irgendwie traurig, dass sein Geliebter nun nicht mehr auf seiner 'Kompensation' bestand. Er ließ trotzdem nicht los, presste sich enger an Severus' Körper und fühlte das schnelle Klopfen seines Herzens.

"Soll ich dir etwas anderes sagen – etwas Neues?" wisperte Remus, seine Stimme beinahe brechend. Jetzt hatte er es getan. Er hatte den Punkt ohne Wiederkehr überquert. Zurückblickend würde Remus sagen, dass es das einfachste auf der Welt war, endlich die Wörter auszusprechen, die sowohl seines als auch Severus' Leben für immer verändern sollten. Remus wusste, dass es genau das sein würde, was sein geheimer Geliebter brauchte, um sein trostsuchendes Herz zu besänftigen, um jedes letzte Bisschen Zweifel seines nagenden Verstandes auszulöschen. Was mehr könnte er sich wünschen, als dass sie endlich offiziell zusammen wären und er nicht weiter wie ein dunkles kleines Geheimnis im Kasten gehalten würde (selbst wenn Remus ihn nie so sah)?

Zwei Wörter, die Severus' normale Welt aus den Angeln hoben.

"Heirate mich."

Ende-


End file.
